Tuesday, Wednesday
by May
Summary: He's not sure when he fell in love with her, but he guesses it was on a Tuesday.


****

Tuesday, Wednesday

****

A/N: Oh, one-shots, how I'm starting to love writing them. So, I was sitting at my computer when the line "He's not sure when he fell in love with her, but he guesses it was a Tuesday." came into my head. From there, the one-shot "Tuesday, Wednesday" was born. 

Additional: I own neither of the characters in this fiction. If I ran Marvel or Fox, let's just say a lot of things would be different. 

He's not sure when he fell in love with her, but he guesses it was a Tuesday. 

She likes to watch him sometimes, likes to see if he'll notice. He seldom does; he's too busy making silly plans about his future and too busy getting into trouble to notice her. 

It's funny, because sometimes she thinks that maybe she's lost her chance. She knows damn well he liked her and that she was too busy flirting with everyone else to pay attention and now, now he doesn't like her and she likes him. Usually, when she thinks about this, she curses herself for being so dumb back then. 

Sometimes, when it's raining out and Scott tells them to stay inside, the two of them will sit together in his room and play video games. As they play, he tells her his secrets and she tells him hers. Once, he told her that he wasn't sure when he fell in love with her, but that he guesses it was a Tuesday. When she thinks back to that now, she curses herself for just laughing at him and telling him to pass the frosted flakes. 

When she watches him flirt with the other students or even Jean or Ororo, she feels herself growing angry and always has to leave the room. He does it in front of her on purpose, she thinks. He likes to make her see what she could have had. Usually, she calls him a jerk after he flirts with the other girls. Usually, he calls her a baby and playfully touches her till she smiles. Everything is well again and they go off to play video games, even if it isn't raining. 

"Hey," she looks up from her history book to see him standing above her, a box of Tony in one hand. "it's raining. Scott says we all got to stay in today. You want to…" he trails off, he knows that she knows what he's asking. 

"Yeah, yeah." she closes her book and follows him to his room. 

They go up to his room and he gets the game ready while she opens the frosted flakes. When they are both ready, they sit on the edge of his bed and start to play. A minute passes and then another. Finally, they start. 

"Pietro was looking at your breast today." He smirks slightly. 

She chuckles. "He's thirteen, he looks at anything with breast." She tries to move her ninja to the right, fails, and ends up losing a life point. "Betsy was looking at you during gym today."

He smirks again and she notices how cute he is when he does that. "She's thirteen, she looks at anything with a penis." she makes a disgusted face. "It's true. Maybe we should lock the two of them in a room and let them work out all this early teen horny-ness."

"I think the Prof. would have something to say about that." she smiles in victory as she kills a sword men and gains all his life points. "Best to come up with something else, I think."

He pauses in thought and she can see he's stop moving his ninja. "Maybe we should have them play video games like us."

Her brow becomes knitted in question. She wants to ask the question with grace; she does not want to make it comfortable. "Huh?" When she looks back at this conversation, she'll be thankful she said that instead of 'What you talkin' 'bout?'

He drops his controls on the ground with a small thud. "We should put them in a room together and have them play video games. It'll be a fun and drug free way to spend the afternoon and it'll let them…" he trails off, the second time that afternoon. 

"Hey, it, it's not like, you're talking a fake plan and getting all serious." She's trying to lighten the mode. Trying to get him to smile, pick up his controls, and to start playing again.

He's looking at his shoes, finding them way more interesting then the screen or her. And while black shoes with green laces are interesting, she was sure their talks were more then shoes. "It's, what's today?"

At first she doesn't get it, so she looks down at her watch and sees the day. "It's Wednesday." A small cry comes from the television and she notices that both their ninjas are dead. She drops her controls to the ground with a small thud. "It's Wednesday, the seventh."

"Yeah, yeah." he turns his body toward hers. "It's been one year since I told you, you know that?" He swallows hard. "I'm not sure when I fell in love with you, but I think it was a Tuesday. So, I told you the next Tuesday and you just laughed." He looks so sad and she just wants to hug him and tell him she is sorry. She wants to tell him that she was younger, stupid, and not yet deserving of him, but that it's different now. 

Without thinking, she puts her hand of his arm. Their eyes lock and she can feel her heart beating faster. "Say it again." she demands in her sternest voice. "Say what you told me last year, please."

He swallows again, clearly nervous. "I…I'm not sure when I fell in love with you, but I guess it was on a Tuesday. I'm not sure when I decided to show you, but I guess it was on a Wednesday." They smile at one another for a moment, just a moment, before he quickly kisses her and then takes her in his arms for a bear hug. 

They pull apart and can't help but grin like idiots. They both go to pick up their controls, but end up quickly kissing one another again. 

"So, uh, could you pass the frosted flakes?" she asks him with a sly grin. 

He returns the grin before tackling her onto the bed. They continue to give each other quick kisses, even after it stops raining. 

****

A/N 2: So, was it any good? This was my first X-Men one-shot, so I'd love some feedback; I'd also love to see who you guys think the couple is. Oh, and if you like this, please go over to Comics and the X-Men section and read by series, 'Xgene'.


End file.
